The present invention relates to a sheet dispensing device, particularly to be incorporated into, for example, a bill handling and dispensing unit of an automatic transaction system, cash dispenser.
A device of this construction is proposed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 63-167416 for "Sheet Delivery Controller". This publication describes about feeding of the bill by the feed roller that corresponds to the friction roller for the bills repeatedly stored. The separation promotion component of high friction and high modules member is placed in front of both rollers. The separation promotion component comes in between both rollers, when it separates a bill by both rollers rotating. By this, it has been explained that the bill is separated.